cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon Absent
Synopsis Solomon Absent, or 'Absence', is a character in My Enigma, and a senior in the same class as Blaine. History Solomon as a kid was progressively a smart aleck, typically correcting people in an aggressive manner, and due to his brawny appearance he was never shunned for it by his subordinate peers. Personality Solomon is a straightforward individual and consoling individual. First he appears in Chapter 3 as a brawn and a rude person, however with more later appearances he is conceived as a brighter and somewhat more helpful individual. Moreover once he is more of a known and anticipated character he becomes very used to the protagonists, however he still will be perceived as the king and everyone else the subordinates, hinting he is slowly but surely developing an inferiority complex. Also later, although he is more nice and adequate than his first appearance, Solomon still seems to be harsh to others outside of the friendship circle. If he is underestimated or if he suffers a battling loss he will commonly either become 'absent' or slur insults at those near. It has been revealed that he suffers severe angst in being weak, but never owns up to it, so he plays off his insecurities by being strong. He has been renowned as never giving up, despite having excessive pride in his own abilities he still believes he is weak so he considers 'battles' a chance to learn. Appearance Having brown eyes and fairly dark skin, Solomon is the assured most diverse character of My Enigma. The terms 'diverse' emphasized when his height is put into play, towering over most adolescents and adults along with having a bulkier physique than the others. When he is in Absence form, performing heroic duties after hours, he is clad in nothing and instead is just a burst of darkness. Enigma • Void • Solomon's body exudes black spatial particles that act as erasures, the particles being able to nearly erase anything that accumulates up to their size. He can force his body to not exude these particles, but can only do so for up to two hours, after the two hours are up his body releases all of the garnered particles at once and causes mass deletion. The particles have not proven to be able to erase air or gas, and only tangible substances it seems. Hence, intangible matter seems to have an impact on him. Another side of Void is the fact that absolutely nothing is left of what it destroys (that is if it destroys something whole.) Making it the perfect ability to cover tracks with. From use of his Enigma, thousands of techniques can be put into play, however, due to his mastery over it he has only proven to utilize a select few. Dark Swarm: one of the most common abilities used by Solomon, being invincible to his particles he can swarm his body with them; therefore they act as a shield that dematerializes anything that comes in contact with him. Unfortunately including his clothing. '''Dark Destroy: '''Utilizing his Enigma, he swells up dark particles inside of him to the point where he comes off as muscular, then he releases them all at once in an omnidirectional wave. The size of the wave varies. '''Death: '''Conjuring up a ball of particles in his hand he digs his hand into their chest over the heart and soon touches the heart, immediately stopping the blood distribution thereby killing them. Abilities ...no genetic abilities discussed. Extra If Solomon wasn't on the heroes side, the destruction he'd cause would be enormous.